Rain: the keeper of my life, my love, my tears
by MaYbE-MAREE
Summary: lets just say it's like a type of Romeo and juliet and it may be dry at first but i told my friend a sad part i plan to put in there and she cried! please i need your comments and tips!


Chapter 1- Wakeup Call

"Mya…Mya." I could hear a whisper gradually getting louder and louder after each call, "Mya, My, My." While my name grew in its tone something grabbed my toes, shaking my left foot constantly with each chant of my name.

My eyes still closed, I was slowly becoming more and more awake; the foot movement was _really_ getting annoying.

I didn't want to wake up just yet though. I didn't want to leave this world of mine where just about everything went my way, a place where you don't have to worry about your next move, every 5 minutes. A world that was better than reality.

But it was too late, my eyes flicked open, agitated by what ever was tuggin' at my toes.

Then it dawned on me…it was my mom. Knowing that she wouldn't stop until I told her I was awake, I mumbled, "I'm up, I'm up," but my eyes, still heavy, slowly closed as soon as my foot was still.

I breathed out heavily with relief, thinking that she had gone back to getting dress. I was drifting back to sleep, seeing colors swirling all around, taking me back to that wonderful place.

That woman shook both of my legs wildly, waking and scaring me half to death at the same time. I quickly sat straight up, making myself dizzy, and I put my hand on my chest to make sure my heart wouldn't pop out. My eyes were wide and, wandering around the room.

Obviously my mom was getting tired of trying to wake me up, so she used that voice of hers that makes you want to take her seriously. It almost sounds like she's about to yell, but not quite. I knew then that that was my queue to get ready.

I liked it when my mom got me up in the morning. To me it was better waking up to a familiar voice that tries to wake you up slowly then a loud and obnoxious buzz of an alarm clock.

I flipped the warm covers off of me and slid my legs off the bed. When the cool air hit them it made me shiver. My legs must have not of been ready or I just got up wrong, or something, because as soon as I stood up I fell flat on my face. My knees stung from rubbing on the carpet so hard, and my head started to ache from dropping down so fast.

"Ouch!" I moan loudly, hoping my mom would come rushing in to see what was wrong and then tell me that because I fell I could go back to sleep. She didn't though, and I knew there was a slim chance of that happening anyway.

No, she was too far down the hall, deep in her bedroom closet trying to see what she was going to wear for the day. Maybe she did hear me, but knew I just wanted her to come in my room and to tell me to lie back down in my _soft, warm, comfortable_ bed. Then decided not to come and check in on me at all. _At least_ she was _kind_ enough to leave the light in my room on to make sure I got up though, _right_?

Well, with my eyes slightly closed, still not use to the brightness, I went on doing what I normally did on these days. I grabbed the toothpaste and started brushing my teeth, glancing at a tired looking girl while she stared back at me. She could barely keep her eyes opened or her head up while she stood there breathing slowly.

I guess she shouldn't have stayed up until around one o'clock in the morning reading, knowing that she would have to get up early for this day. I couldn't help it though. I was at the point were Bella and Edward, the vampire, were in the woods so Edward could show Bella how he could go outside in sunlight, just not in public and then they were having a romantic part.

The images I created for the book skipped through my mind and I grinned at that girl who was staring at me. I loved reading romantic books, but it still has to have some mystery or action to it. The stories I'm reading now are, _Twilight_, and _Romeo and Juliet_ are my favorite.

The ice-cold water was freezing on my face, which was good; I wanted to get out of my sleepy mode. I got a hold of a towel and dried up, and then I went to the room on the left.

I opened her door and turned on the light. I was getting use to it now. I was startled a bit when the light came on and dozens of eyes where suddenly staring at me. I keep telling my mom we need to make her give those stuffed animals up; they scare the heck out of me, especially the dolls.

Walking towards a lump in her bed, my legs still tired and my feet barely leaving the carpet, I lightly place my hand on what I thought was her shoulder.

"Raven, wake up, Ray, get up," I didn't yell at her, I almost hated to get her up because this is the only time she looks so sweet, like an angel. Any other time we're screaming at each other over stupid things.

"Ray-ray, come on now, today's the day." She moaned and groaned, which was her way of saying that she was up.

I went back into my room and changed into my gray tank top and my favorite dark blue jeans, almost falling again while putting them on. My outfit was perfect for the weather, it was fall, my favorite time of the year. The trees had turned different colors that were so beautiful they looked like a painting. The sun is still shining warm, but there's always a slight breeze of air that brushes along your cheeks to keep you cool. Yeah, I love fall and for some strange reason I always feel happier during this time of the year.

I put on my necklace; a silver cross with a diamond in the middle of it. My dad gave it to me on my third birthday. He told me he'd always be there for me no matter what. Funny how the week after that he went missing.

Mom always tells me that he ran away. "He's nothing but a punk, to weak to take care of his own family, so he runs away like a chicken with its head cut off." At least that's what she says.

I, on the other hand, know better. I remember a big muscular guy always talking to my dad when he picked me up from daycare. I also remember a time when "muscleman" told to my dad that he was going to pay for something one way or another. In my opinion, my father was killed, but who believes a three-year-old, _right_?

I combed out my medium, dark brown hair. After hearing water running I looked in my mirror and saw the reflection of Raven in the bathroom going through the same wakeup stage that I did. I grinned, looks like she was looking at the girl in the mirror too.

Raven is my eleven-year-old half sister, but I don't think of her like that. To me she is my whole sister. See about a year, after my father was killed, momma met my military step dad, Richard, but I don't think of him like that. I love Richard (dad) as if we were related by blood; I mean he did raise me since I was four. Don't get me wrong I love my biological father, but I can always share my love, _right_?

Anyway, a couple of months after mom and dad got married; they had a precious baby girl. Raven and I loved to hang out with each other when we were little and we still do, but when she started school she started to act different. I think it's from being with her friends. Now were always getting on momma's nerves with all our 'hollerin' and screamin,' as mom says. But at night, she still comes sneaking in my room to sleep with me, and of course as the pushover that I am, I let her.

I stared to pack up, making sure I had everything I need for today. _Today_--I'm starting to get real sick of the days like these, going over to _that_ place, and seeing some of _those_ people. I should. All they do is talk about people and I'm never sure if those people I hang with are truly trustworthy. Except for a couple.

I went downstairs and fixed myself some toast. I only have two minutes left, but that mean old lady is always late. I figure I have about five minutes, so I take my sweet time eating my bread and drinking my orange juice. Two minutes left, I head for the door. I put on my off-white Nikes (they use to be white) that were sitting at the stairs by the door waiting for me and I grabbed my black jacket.

"Bye Mom, I'm gone!"

"Bye Baby, Have a good day!"

"You too. Bye Ray!"

"Whatever. Bye."

I couldn't help but giggle a little; I kind of like it when Raven's in her grumpy mood.

When I opened up the door I saw the fall sun rising to the sky. It burned of the color burgundy red, as if it were bleeding. The warmth hit my face and I closed my eyes to embrace it while breathing in the cool air.

Normally I would have been too grouchy to even notice this gorgeous site, since I'm more of a night person than day. I still wish I was in my bed, but I'm not as whinny about it this time; remember, I'm happier during the fall.

I step down the three steps and cut through my lawn to the sidewalk. The grass still has morning dew on it and it gets my shoes wet, which makes the grass stick to them. I complain a bit, but it's not like I really care, my shoes are always dirty. I start to head up the little hill when I hear the sound of a closing door.

He locks up and walks on his sidewalk path, instead of cutting through his grass (taking care of his shoes more than me). I continue to walk up to the hill, but more slowly so 'Mr. think-he-a-pimp' can catch up.

"Aye, hold up cuz!" He yells to me, but I just turn around to him and walk backwards, still keeping my pace. He gets the hint that I won't stop so he tries to speed up a bit and I start to laugh.

Every time I see him running in those shirts that are like two sizes too big and his pants that are already too long with out him sagging them, I tend to crack up. He looks like a cartoon that keeps slipping on banana peals.

"Man, shut up!" His breathing was hard from running up to me while carrying his things he needed for today, and trying to keep his pants up all at the same time.

"I can't help it, you look so stupid. Why don't you just were a belt, I'm sure it would help you from looking like Goofy when you run," I tell him still giggling.

"Man please, the shorties love it and you know dat me bein' a 'G' means I gots to rock it," he said trying to look like he's all that.

"Whatever Trevon, just know that I ain't like those girls who chase after a boy like a dog does a bone. So start wearing a belt, cause don't nobody want to see your dirty draws." I tell him with attitude but smile to show him I'm playing.

Trevon--how do I describe this 'thing' that I'm so crazy enough to claim and tell people that 'yes, I know him'? Well, first off he's my neighbor. He lives right across the street from me, and he is six-months older than I am.

Even though it isn't true, we tell people that we're cousins, which we're close enough to be. I mean we went to the same daycare together, until we moved apart, but then ended up moving to the same place without even knowing it. He's lived here longer than I have though, so he helped me out when it came to going to a new school and all.

Now you're probably thinking, "what's wrong with him then, he sounds nice," _right_. Well he is, but he's also like an annoying brother sometime. He goes around always acting like he's a pimp or a 'G', as you can tell. He also works my nerves by doing stuff he knows I hate, and at times he just acts plain stupid. I guess that's just part of the whole 'Y chromosome' thing, though.

"Man whatever, get your stuff ready, here comes the ride to _h _and with the spawn of satin behind the wheel." Trevon tells me with a sarcastic look.

That was our little inside joke; you see our driver is just plain mean. Most drivers let you talk to other people and sit wherever you want, but not ours. If she sees you running up to meet her when you're only five seconds late, she'll write you up. If you turn your head around to even whisper to someone, you're busted. You can get in trouble from having your bag on the seat all the way to saying 'ouch!' when she hits a bump in the street. I think she lives all by herself and that's why she's always grumpy. I could hear the engine coming closer and then the big yellow bus turned the corner. We backed up so Mrs. Fox, the spawn of satin, wouldn't knock us out cold when she opened the door.

Trevon went on before me, "Pimps first," he says rubbing through his braids with a grin. But I just roll my eyes at him and without looking at Mrs. Fox or the rest of the people on the bus I head to my assign seat. I walked carefully down the aisle. The last thing I want to do is fall in front of kids that I'd have to see every morning.

I sighed looking out the window, staring at the bloody sunrise. I was thinking about what I was going to do today, and compared them to the things I wanted to do. Today was that day, a school day, a Monday.

Chapter 2- Warning Bell

After I got off the bus I went to the band room, unzipped my bag and put my flute away. Now let me guess, half of you are thinking 'Eww, she's a dork and a band geek,' _right_. Let me assure you that yes, I am in the band and this is my second year playing. I bet you though that you'll never find a cooler or cuter girl in this band room. In the beginning of the year most of the other players didn't even know I could play. I showed them though when I got second chair in flutes.

Anyway, after that I went to the top floor of the school and put my stuff away in my locker. With my books, I headed to homeroom, with Mr. Dominguez as my teacher.

So where am I now? Well, I promise you I'm using my time wisely. You see I am now at my desk doing want I planed to do as soon as I left my house. _I was sleeping_. Remember, I was up till one in the morning and I woke up at around six thirty. Give me break, I was tired.

For most people it's hard to fall asleep when you hear kids yelling up and down the hall, with foot steps and lockers being banged opened and closed. Not for me though. I simply drowned out the noise; the slammed locker became a soft hum, the yelling voices started to slow down to a point where you could barely hear them.

Then all was calm and quite, the only sound noticeable was the air that I steadily inhaled and exhaled. My muscles stared to relax, my shoulders, in a tense stage, started to move downward, and my back loosened up more and more.

This was it, soon I would be lost within a world that was better than reality. I sat there peacefully, waiting for my dreams to come and take me way and hopefully for good this time.

All of a sudden a noise broke loose from the gate that I sealed it in, but this wasn't the yelling or the banging that I blocked out of my mind. It sounded like an eight wheeler truck had smashed straight through a metal wall and I was sleeping right next to it. Another girl must have heard it too, because she was crying for her life. I realized I was breathing really hard. I glanced at my desk and saw a binder that wasn't mine. I lift my head up and saw an evil grin on the face of a girl, I could tell she enjoyed the freaked out look on my face. I wanted to scream my head off at this person, curse her out until my tongue got knotted up, and yank out her hair to the point to where I could see blood on the floor.

Even though my skin color didn't show it, I could feel my face growing hot with hatred. My body was no longer relaxed, my hands turned into fist and my back was once more tight. I stood up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Who the heck do you think you are, sneaking up on people that are trying to relax and then scaring the crap out of them?" I yelled in her face so loud that she flinched back but didn't hesitate to step forward again.

"You better get up out my face, little girl!" She said acting all big and bad.

"Little girl? _B _I'm taller than you! Now you need to step down before you get smacked down"

"You want a piece of me," she grew angrier, but I wasn't scared

"Nah _B_, I want the whole thang!"

We were so close together that our noses almost touched. My fist grew tighter and she took in a deep breath.

Then it happened.

We were on the floor cracking up laughing. She was giggling so hard she had tears in her eyes and my sides were killing me.

"What's going on?!" Mr. Dominguez came in to the room looking worried and upset. Then his face turned into an 'I should have known' look as soon as he was us on the ground trying to calm down.

" Of course, Mya and Simone. One of these days you two are going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry Mr. D, we didn't mean to be so loud," Simone giggled.

"Yah, whatever," Mr. Dominguez said as he went back out in hall, standing at his font door like all the other teachers.

Simone and I stopped laughing for a brief second, but as soon as we caught a glance of each other we were at it again. We tried to be a bit more quite about it though so that Mr. D wouldn't get mad for real.

"Wow My, that was the best one we've done so far I think," Simone said when we were done acting crazy and sitting at our desk.

"I don't know," I reply. "I like the time when we were at the buses, dropping our bags and acting like one of us was going to jail that day and the other was going to end up in the hospital."

" That's right, people started circling us thinking we were really about to fight. Then, I put my fist and we stood there for a sec and when people started to think some was weird we were on the floor laughing like always," She retold the story.

"Yep, we faked those people out real good and I couldn't stop laughing about until I got home. Even when I was one the bus with the spawn of satin, I was still giggling to myself," I told her.

Simone is one of my good friends, one of the few that I know that I can trust. Just like with Trevon, Simone and I have an inside joke too. At random times, when people least expect it, we act like we're getting on each nerves like we're about to get into a big argument. We might even fake like we don't even know one another too. It always ends with us laughing and someone upset that we fooled them. You would think that folks would learn and know that next time they see Simone and I fighting, we're actually playing, _right_. Well I guess some people just never learn though. The only people that don't come rushing to Smokie and I when they see us play fighting are our friends, teachers, and parents.

Oh and by the way Smokie is Simone's nickname since she's always quoting a guy named Smoky off one of her favorite movie, _Friday_. Also incase you were wondering my nickname is My, as you might of guessed already. They call me that because my family does and I just answer to it.

"So what's been going on with you lately, you still going out with that pig, Darius?" I asked Smokie with a gross look on my face.

"Yes I am as a matter of fact, and there still ain't nothin' you can say to me to change my mind about him." She replies as if she were proud of it.

"But why Smokie, he ain't no good and you know that. If I could I'd beat his tail up 'til it was black and blue, then I'd rip his guts out and make him eat them and that's just me being nice." I smile at the thought of it, but then it creeps me out that I'd even think like that. Trust me thought if killing wasn't illegal, Darius would be on my top ten list.

"How kind of you," Simone says sarcastically.

"I know," I said with a grin.

Then the warning bell rings and more kids start entering their home rooms

Let me guess you think I'm jealous or sour, _right_? Well I'm not; I'm the complete opposite. I'm not mean, I love helping out people, giving them second chances and all. But I'm not a welcome mat either.

The way I see it I have two personalities, Mya and Eva. Mya is sweet and kind and loves to give advice, but if you tick Mya off then you get Eva. When I don't give a crap about anyone or anything and I just feel like screaming my head off then stay far away from me because I'm in Eva mode.

Darius really works my nerves so he just so happens to have crossed the line and is now in Eva territory.

"Uh-oh," Smokie says with her eyebrows moving up looking at the doorway

"What, what's wrong," I ask turning my head in the same direction as hers.

"Looks like the first drama of today, get ready to work your magic My," She reports.

"What are you talking about," I try asking her again, but I already know by then. In comes storming Tinoia, huffing and puffing, and mumbling something under her breath. She slams her books on her desk, which is to the left of mine. Then she just sits there breathing hard, looking straightforward with her arms crossed over her chest.

I could see the words 'angry' and 'tense' written all over her face, I think I even saw the words 'Piss Off!!!' there too. She was so blinded with anger that I don't even think she noticed Simone and I staring at her.

My body was twisted in Tinoia's direction; I held my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

I was concentrating on her body language and her face, trying to see if I could tell what wrong without asking first, but all I saw was fury. Smokie was at her own desk now, which is to the right of my desk and one up. Smokie lied back with her arms and legs spread out, she nods to me in a way that meant 'now?' but I shook my head no.

Tinoia's still breathing hard and I didn't want her snapping off at me (I knew she wouldn't but from the way she came in I didn't want to chance it). So we sat there watching her while she cooled off. When I heard her breathing at a reasonable pace I asked her, "What's wrong T?"

She blinked as if I had drawn her out of a trance then slightly turns her head to see who had called her name. When she noticed it was me Tinoia quickly looked forward again. You couldn't see her blush through her milky chocolate skin, but I could tell by the way she shifted her eyes that she was embarrassed. She took awhile to answer me.

"Nothing's wrong why?" T smiles without make eye contact with me.

I look back at Simone, her lips were pressed together and the looked on her face said something like 'give me a break' or 'yeah right'. It was obvious, something was up with T and by the way she's trying to hide it I can tell this wasn't some normal 'I hate Mondays' thing. No, this was more. Someone had gotten under her skin and bad. Not only did they irritate her but they hurt her too.

As you can tell I can't read minds but I'm pretty close to it. All my friends know that they can't hide anything from me, because I can read their faces to well. I'm kind of known as like a doctor to them. They come to me for advice and to solve their problem, so it didn't surprise T when I asked her " Who was it and what did they do or say?"

Tinoia took in a deep breath and paused. That was a bad sign because normally T would tell me in a heartbeat what's going on unless it was real big. It couldn't be anything at home, I had just seen her earlier when I was heading to my locker and she was fine.

That could only mean one thing, you see there are lots of people that can get one your nerves at this school but only one of them can drive you to the point to where you want to move to another country.

"Brendan." I say to her, I didn't have to ask I already knew.

T nods her head then looks down at her desk, she know I'd figure it out sooner or later (more than likely sooner). I look back at Smokie; she then turns her head to face the doorway no longer looking at me. Her face was a little harder to read, it was a cross between 'not again' and 'that's to much for me to handle'.

"I was walking down the hall with Lariah, coming to homeroom…" Tinoia start to tell me. She must be ready to talk now because she's twisted in her seat and leaning towards me.

"Then comes Mr. 'Think-He-The-King-Of-Everything' with his sidekicks 'Man Whore' Darius and 'He-Say-He-Straight-But-You-Know-He-Ain't' Terrell," Tinoia continues.

We all giggle a bit at the names.

" Anyway like I was sayin', I'm trying to get to class but Brendan is hoggin' the hall by walking smack-dab in the middle of it. I try moving the left to get by but he's just so big that he knocks my books out of my hand with his big-o stomach."

"So I say 'Excuse me' really with a lot of sarcasm and really loud while I pick up my books. And can you believe he had the nerves to say to me 'you should have moved'" T started to get pretty steamed up remembering what had happened.

" You told him off, _right_?" I asked. I can't stand people letting other treat them like dirt, and if they can't stand up for themselves then I stand up for them.

"Of course I did," Tinoia answer, "I told him that I did move but maybe if he wasn't like Barney or moved to the side more than maybe I could have gotten by."

I nod my head with satisfaction.

"Then Smokie's good-o boyfriend comes up to me and says 'you need to watch who you talking to'," T grunts.

I look back at Smokie and give her my upset look, which is when I squint my eyes really hard at a person. She just gives me that innocent 'I didn't do it' look back.

"But that's not all," T says. "Then I asked Darius who the heck he think he was, and Lariah say to me ' You should have moved Tinoia'. And that when it really got started."

"I never liked that two-faceted follower," I interrupted Tinoia.

" Me either," Smokie enters the conversation, "You know she tried to take Darius away from me before."

"Oh shut up Smokie, don't know body care about yo slutty boyfriend," I yell at her.

"You ain't got no right talkin' to me like that, Mya!" Smokie stands up.

"I can talk to you anyway I want to, Simone!" I stand up too.

Tinoia rolls her eyes, "Would you two cut it out, I'm trying to tell you what happened. I swear to two choose the worse times to act stupid.

Smokie and I start to giggle and sit back down.

"Your right, sorry T. Finish your story," I try to calm down.

"Like I said, Lariah went on and took the Three Stooges sides. So I told them that they was trippin', then Brendan waddles on up to me and tells me that I need to roll on out of his face then called me a hoe," Tinoia exclaims.

"What did you say back," Smokie asked.

"Nothing," Tinoia mumbles with her head down.

"What!" Smokie and I cry at the same time.

"Why not," I asked getting upset.

" I was but then the warning bell rang and we all split to get to class, now all those nosey people that were listening to us in the hall think I'm a hoe," T says with anger and sadness.

"Good Morning class," Mr. Dominguez starts to talk once he got everything set for the day.

" What up Mr. D?" Chris asked from the front of the class; the class clown, wants to be black, but also is a skater, white boy. You got to love him.

"Good morning Christopher," Mr. D replied.

" Mr. D what do I got do to get you to stop calling me that. I got by the name of Chris or C-Money, you know with the 'c' written like the sign for cents," Chris exclaims.

"Man, don't nobody call you C-Money, _Christopher_!" Some one from the back laughed

"See Mr. D, it's messin' up my rep.," Chris moans

"I call you Chris when you raise your 'D' in my class up to a 'B' and I'll you C-Money when you at least an 'A' in a class," Mr. Dominguez explains.

"But do have an 'A' in a class," Chris yelps

"I what class?" Mr. D asked

" P.E.!" Chris says proudly

Everyone broke out into laughter, even Mr. D giggled.

"Nice try Mr. Beer, But you know what I mean," says Mr. D

"Not the last name thing too!" Chris cries

I lean in towards Tinoia.

"Don't worry I'll straighten out this mess with Brendan at lunch," I tell her.

She nods to me with enlightenment. Then I lean over to Smokie and giggle,

"Looks like you don't have to worry about Lariah and your 'Man Whore' boyfriend hookin' up anymore. Cause it looks like she's trying to get with 'Barney' Brendan."

Simone doesn't say anything back; she just sits there and gives me _my_ upset, squinted eye look. Then we blend our laughter in with the rest of the class.

Chapter 3- Annoyance


End file.
